custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zortycus
Zortycus was a Makuta and a former member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He was also the leader of a secretive group of Makuta called the Huna Rode. History He, like most other members of his kind, was created by Mata Nui through use of Antidermis over 100,000 years ago. He would go on to join the Brotherhood of Makuta, aiding in the creation of Rahi and maintaining order within the Matoran Universe. At the end of the Matoran Civil War, he was assigned to Isenvokte Nui. Though the ruler of the island was not pleased with his arrival, he at least provided him with a suitable headquarters. A few years after the end of the Civil War, Zortycus and the rest of Makuta were called back to Destral for a Convocation by Teridax. The lieutenant revealed his plans to the Brotherhood, and turned on Meserix. the majority of the group supported the mutiny, though Zortycus in private did not. Knowing that he would be executed alongside their former leader, he swayed over to Teridax's cabal and put on a facade of support for them. Once the meeting was over, he returned to his base to ponder the then-recent changes. Zortycus observed the technological changes to the island of Isenvokte Nui, noting a similarity to that of the Knowledge Towers of Metru Nui. He once asked the overlord about this and he admitted that he was inspired by the towers. Yet when the Makuta inquired about the materials' origins and the methods of growing them, the tyrant walked away. the Makuta would scrap samples of the buildings and bring them back to his laboratory to study them, yet couldn't find a match to any known mineral or substance. Melliena later, Isenvokte Nui would go to war with another neighboring island. Though Zortycus attempted to persuade the dictator into avoiding this, he went on ahead and ignited it anyway. Later on in the conflict, the Makuta of the other island caught word of disturbing news, about a substance capable of terraforming and mutation. Zortycus was summoned by the Brotherhood to the island and tasked with investigating the rumors alongside this brother. Both of them were caught off gourd when the kinsman's hideout was bombarded by the invading army. Though Zortycus surivved, the island's Makuta was destroyed by what appeared to be Energized Protodermis. Their fears conformed, the survivor reported to his superiors and received orders to arrest Isenvokte. Upon arrival to the Crystal Tower, he was sufficiently attacked by constructs seemingly growing and shifting from the fortress itself. Isenvokte revealed himself, perched atop the tower in a new form. Zortycus was forced to fight his way through it, against more constructs and the very building itself. He confronted the dictator and engaged him in combat, sending him falling to the earth. Though he was poised to claim him, a savage warrior appeared between them and vanished with his prisoner. Shaken by this, he decided to visit the personal quarters of Isenvokte and scrounged around for clues. Though he couldn't find anything regarding the mysterious figure, he did learn of the source of the Energized Protodermis. Venturing into the tyrant's hidden laboratory, he is confronted by the substance itself. TBW... Though these individuals initially attempted to discover more about their world's workings on their own, their labors bore little fruit. Thus, these Makuta met in secret and decided to pool their resources together, forming a private organization. Zortycus became the leader of the circle, and chose to conduct research on the concept of "Destiny" and its impact on the Matoran Universe. At some point in time, he came into contact with the Turaga of an unknown island. The Makuta inquired on his past as a Toa, and her transformation into a Turaga. The elder explained that she had fulfilled some matter of role that only Mata Nui or the Great Beings could understand, and thus was no longer needed as a warrior. Intrigued by this conversation, Zortycus would go on to study and research other Turaga, learning of their history and final actions before their transformations into chieftains. He came to the conclusion that Mata Nui and the Great Beings did indeed have some type of higher purpose for them, but he wanted to know what and why. He began monitoring various Matoran settlements, especially those within his assigned region. In an attempt to test his ability to determine one's Destiny, he telepathically influenced a local Toa into giving out Toa Stones to some of the Matoran on his assigned location. Among these Matoran was Leihatu, who would be transformed into a Toa of Plasma after activating this village's Suva. Astonished by the results, he decided to monitor the young Toa, and would conduct similar experiments with other Toa and Matoran. He attempted to expand these thought-experiments to members of other races, though he found them more difficult to read. Out of countless tests regarding beings other than Toa or Matoran, only a few were successful in the long run. One such experiment involved the creation of a Matoran by his own hands, and an attempt at transforming him into a Toa. When he failed to turn into one, he had his memories wiped and was moved to his maker's assigned region. At some point in time, Zortycus would found his Toa Hagah unit and recruit several bodyguards over time, Leihatu among these. Sometime after recruiting the Toa of Plasma, he noticed that he wasn't the most popular member of his team, with some having low regards for him. Making a mental note on this, he would monitor the moods of various members of the unit and their interactions with each other. At another point in time, Zortycus would make his way to Ko-Metru to learn the art of reading stars from the Ko-Matoran. Using his telepathic powers, he was able to amass the knowledge needed to become an unofficial Seer, and use it to read the stars back at his base. One such recording revealed the possibility of a Toa of Earth having an impact on the Matoran Universe in some capacity. He would later identify this Toa as "Labyth", and personally recruited him into his Toa Hagah squadron to study them all. Around 60,000 years ago, Zortycus and his circle noticed a gap within their world's history. He and another Makuta set out to investigate this, though the results of their investigations are currently unknown. After studying the stars above the Matoran Universe, he deduced that it would be possible to influence or alter one's Destiny. To test their theory, he would put the Toa Hagah through rigorous exercises and stressful missions. After the end of each mission, he would personally interview them to record their reactions and feelings, occasionally probing their minds if he felt they were hiding something. During this time, he learned of jealousy spawning from one Toa and Leihatu harboring resentment towards another for their bullying. He would track the two of them in particular because of these negative traits. When Teridax's Toa Hagah team rebelled against the Brotherhood of Makuta, Teridax ordered that all other teams be corrupted or killed. Seeing an opportunity to test his theories, he used his Rahkshi powers to push many of the Toa into turning against one another. It practically became a free-for-all fight to the death, with some Toa murdering another of their kinsmen. By the end, only Labyth and Leihatu remained. Rather then finishing the former off, however, the latter instead used his shield's Rhotuka Spinner to give a speed boost. This boost allowed the Toa of Earth to escape, while the one of Plasma confronted their former master. Caught off guard by this turn of events, Leihatu was able to damage the Makuta's armor and his Kanohi Mask. He regained his composure shortly after, however, and slew the Toa by impaling him with one of his fallen brothers' spears. He would stored the remains of the deceased in statis, reanimating one or two of the corpses with Masks of Undeath. He programmed one of the masks to have the body attempt to accomplish it's bearer's "destiny" while the other remained behind as the Makuta's bodyguard. In the mean time, he monitored Labyth's activity, taking note of the stars' positions during his travels. At some point in time, he came across the Toa while donning a disguise, rescuing him from an unknown predicament. However, he teleported before the Toa of Earth could get any answers from him. At some point before the arrival of the Toa Mata, Zorycus disappeared. Another member of his inner circle was elected to lead the Hidden Truth, and his whereabouts and fate remain unknown to this day. Toa Empire Alternate Universe Around 3,500 years ago within this universe, Toa Tuyet and Nidhiki killed Lhikan when he tried to prevent the former from using the Nui Stone. She began convincing other Toa that the only way to ensure peace was to use extreme force. One of her decrees was the extinction of the Makuta race, citing them for allowing disaster to fall upon the Matoran. His Toa Hagah turning against him, Zortycus used his powers over Anger and Fear to distract them long enough for him to escape. Using his shapehifting abilities to disguise himself as a Ko-Maotran, he fled to the Southern Islands and took up residence there. Taking on the role of a Seer, he continued monitoring the skies for any change in position. When Teridax and Lesovikk's combined forced stormed Metru Nui's Coliseum, he noticed a change in the stars. Packing his things, he started a journey towards Metru Nui to investigate the conflict. The Melding Alternate Universe Within this universe, the Great Beings created the Toa during the Core War to undo the damage done by the Energized Protodermis. Once this was accomplished, the Great Beings created the Makuta race to aid them, as well as create new life forms and spread the teachings of the Three Virtues. Zortycus was among the Makuta created, and was involved in the group that removed the Element Lord of Sand from power, personally imprisoning her himself. He now acts as a diplomat for the Sand Tribe, with Kabrua as his personal aid. Abilities and Traits TWB... Mask and Tools What Kanohi mask he bore is currently unknown. However, like all Makuta, he had access to a personal armory of his, and has been seen carrying different weapons on different occasions. Trivia * His name is derived from "Sorticus", which is Latin for "Soritition, predestinate, fate, destiny, ect". * One of the sources of inspiration for him was Darth Plagueis, a Sith Lord who studied forces seemingly mystical from a rationalized perspective. ** He was also spawned from Ahpolki Inika's mussing of the possibility of the Brotherhood of Makuta studying the workings of a Toa's Destiny to better understand the workings of the Great Spirit Robot and using that knowledge to advance The Plan. * His theme would be A Blackened Heartby Peter Gundry. * There is the possibility that Mata Nui may have been manipulating Zortycus to some extent, just as Teridax was into unwittingly creating the Toa Metru in the G1 Canon. Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Shadow